


The Full Spread

by ashofthetrash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashofthetrash/pseuds/ashofthetrash
Summary: Felix thinks Sylvain deserves a little reward after all of his hard work throughout finals week and decides to surprise him when he gets home.A PWP oneshot featuring top!Felix indulging Sylvain in his praise kink.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Full Spread

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to anyone who ever has or will draw Felix suckin’ a nip. Gotta love Sylvain's big fat tits.
> 
> I kinda just hammered this out in a fit of horniness so plz excuse any errors as a result of minimal proofreading.

It’s 4:35pm on a Friday. Felix is lounging on the couch at the apartment, legs dangling over the top of the couch with his back resting on the soft leather seat. He’s done for the day and has already donned his relaxation clothes- an old white v-neck and a silky pair of teal boxer briefs. He’s scrolling through Twitter as a soccer game plays on the TV in the background, but his attention is elsewhere.

He hears a shuffle outside the front door followed by the clink of keys. The lock turns, and Sylvain walks in with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He hums as he enters the living room, tossing the backpack against the wall.

Felix reaches for the remote on the coffee table behind his head and turns the TV off as he asks, “How did the test go?”

“I think it went okay, but it took me the full three hours. I'm not really sure.” The redhead chuckles nervously, unzipping his blue and white windbreaker. “You know that feeling you get when you work really hard on something for a few weeks, and it’s finally behind you, but you don't really feel like you’re done with it?”

“Mhmm.”

“That's how I'm feeling right now.” Sylvain hangs the jacket up on a closet hook. He flops himself onto the couch next to Felix, reaching his arms up over his head before draping them over the back of the couch.

Felix sits up gracefully before turning to climb onto Sylvain’s lap. He bends both of his knees so his thighs are positioned on the outside of his boyfriend’s. He closes his eyes and pulls his hair tie out, and his hair cascades down in a mess around his face. He reaches a hand out to ruffle the waterfall of hair and opens his eyes to see Sylvain’s hazel eyes wide open, staring back at him.

Messy long hair was the first of Sylvain’s (many) weaknesses that Felix discovered.

“Sylvain.” Felix leans in a few more inches to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. “I wanted to let you know that I’m very proud of you. You’ve been so dedicated to your studies these past two weeks, and your hard work hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

Felix angles his head around to the side of Sylvain’s face so his mouth is right outside of his ear. His voice a whisper, he tells Sylvain, “You’ve been such a good boy that I decided you deserve a little treat.” Through his thin boxer briefs, he feels the outline of Sylvain’s dick as it grows increasingly hard. A sly smile flits across Felix’s features as he plants a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s jawline.

Felix sits up and climbs off Sylvain before sauntering off through the apartment into their shared bedroom. He knows no words are needed for the redhead to follow him, so Felix simply sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs. Sylvain enters the room moments later, a noticeable flush across his lightly freckled face. His eyes are alert, mouth slightly open. He walks up to the bed and starts to undo his belt, which he rips off before neatly placing it on the dresser. He begins unbuttoning his jeans next, and Felix can’t help but roll his eyes as the man proceeds to fold his pants.

“Tossing clothes everywhere just isn’t my style, Fe. You know how it is.” As Sylvain sets them next to the belt and begins removing his shirt, Felix carefully watches him undress.

Sylvain reaches down to take off his boxers, but Felix stops him. “Leave those on. Lay down on the bed.” The redhead shoots him a raised eyebrow at the order but soon complies. Felix watches him shift around nervously on the bed. Felix leaves him for a minute, then returns with four soft white ropes he retrieved from the closet.

Felix walks over to the bed and kneels down, propping his head on the bedsheets. Sylvain gulps and looks at his boyfriend. “So, uh… you’re gonna tie me up?

Felix reaches out to stroke his chin. “Is that okay with you? We can things differently if you aren’t interested.”

“Yeah, I’m interested. I mean, yeah, this is fine, babe.” 

“Excellent. Spread out your limbs.” With his boyfriend splayed across the bed, Felix deftly begins to tie the ropes around his wrists and ankles. He secures the other ends to the bedframe and takes care to be gentle as possible as he makes each knot.

He finishes securing the right hand. Instead of standing up, Felix reaches out to lift one of Sylvain’s long, thin fingers. He knows Sylvain is watching as he kisses the fingertip, and he briefly makes eye contact with him. “Here’s your appetizer.” Felix envelops the finger with his lips and begins sucking on it. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees his boyfriend squirm around on the bed and hears a few deep breaths.

He releases his finger and stands up, then discards his own t-shirt and underwear on the floor. Sylvain starts to say something, but Felix beats him to it with a warning glare. “If you know what’s good for you, just don’t.” 

Sylvain immediately shuts his mouth.

Felix climbs on the bed and over Sylvain, crawling up to his chest. Felix’s own hard cock is brushing against Sylvain’s, which he can see is straining against the underwear. He leans down to kiss his boyfriend, who arches up against the restraints to kiss him back. 

“Relax.” Felix places a hand on his chest and presses him back against the bed. He scoots lower down on the bed, then sits down on Sylvain’s stomach. 

He reaches both hands out to lightly pinch Sylvain's nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Sylvain lets out a soft moan. Felix begins slowly rubbing circles around his nipples, and a few more quiet moans escape. “Mmmm, Felix, you’re such a tease.”

Felix places his hands flat on the bed and arches forward to lower his mouth closer to Sylvain’s chest. “Wanna know one of the things I find really cute about you?” He places his lips on a nipple and begins sucking, and he hears Sylvain exhale. The moaning begins again, but this time it’s louder. Sylvain instinctively tries to pull his arms closer so he can hold Felix, but can’t- the ropes are holding his arms away from his body. 

Felix is pretty sure he hears a quiet, “Fuck” under Sylvain’s breath. 

He sits back up and returns to the pinching and rubbing. Grinning, he looks over his boyfriend, who is looking hot and bothered with a sexually frustrated and lustful expression on his face. Felix angles his head to the side and offers him a seductive grin. “It’s adorable how sensitive your nipples are, babe.”

“I feel bad for not reciprocating.”

“This is your treat. You aren’t supposed to work for it. All you need to do is lay back and enjoy it.” Felix leans back down to attend to the other nipple, reaching lower to fondle Sylvain’s balls at the same time. 

Sylvain tries to keep his voice level, but he struggles. “Ohhhh, babe. This feels… it feels so good.”

Felix crawls up to kiss Sylvain on the lips again. “I don’t say this enough, but you’re incredibly hot.” 

He plants a kiss on his left cheek. “Seeing you flustered like this underneath me? Very sexy.” He plants a kiss on the right cheek. “You’re so good about working out, and it’s really paying off. Look at these abs.” He plants a kiss on his forehead. “And we both know what the cherry on top is.” Felix moves off Sylvain and slowly slides his hand up and down the length of his cock, still held back by the underwear. A wet spot tells Felix where the head is, and he gives it an extra rub. “You’re so big, babe.”

In response, Sylvain bucks his hips. “Jesus, Fe, take my underwear off already.”

“No.”

Sylvain glares at him, totally vulnerable in his nudity and bonds as he lay splayed across the bed. Felix simply smiles and reaches underneath the underwear to grasp the shaft underneath and begins stroking.

“Nghhh, babe. Please, take them off.”

“Nah.” Felix cups his balls and massages them with the other hand, and Sylvain pants in both pleasure and need.

“Fuck. Please, Felix. Please, I need you to pull them down. Suck on it.”

He takes pity on his boyfriend, who keeps involuntarily thrusting his hips. Felix places a hand on the left and right sides of Sylvain’s boxers, and tugs the fabric over the massive erection without too much difficulty. The underwear can only go as far down as his mid-thigh, further restricting his movement.

Felix licks in a circle around the head of Sylvain’s dick, and then proceeds to lick up and down around the entire shaft. Sylvain lets out a sigh of relief. Felix opens his mouth to take in most of the length before bobbing his head up and down. He swirls his tongue around inside, creating more friction. He tastes the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

He pauses for a moment to coat two fingers in saliva before he resumes sucking Sylvain’s dick. He presses a finger up against his boyfriend’s entrance, gently rubbing the area in a circular motion and applying a bit of pressure. Slowly, he begins to insert a finger up to the first knuckle, carefully pulling out and pushing back in as Sylvain adjusts. Once he’s able to get one finger in and out, he adds a second, listening as his partner’s breath hitches.

Soon enough, he’s sliding both fingers in and out. He lifts his head and pulls his hand out. “Are you ready to take me, Syl?”

“I’m ready.” Sylvain’s hands are balled into fists, and he has a hungry look on his face.

“Excellent.” Felix scoots off the bed and unties both of the ropes around his boyfriend’s ankles. “You’ve been very good for me so far. Can you bend your knees and lift them up?” Sylvain obliges, and Felix grabs a pillow to tuck in under his lower back to provide some leverage. Felix gets into a kneeling position before inching closer to his partner.

“Perfect, Sylvain. You look perfect.” Felix takes a moment for himself, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend splayed out before him. He takes in Sylvain’s needy expression as well as the underwear still stuck between his thighs. 

Finally, he bends himself over Sylvain and places the redhead’s ankles on his neck to lift his ass off the sheets by a few inches. With one hand on the bed for support, he grabs his own dick with his free hand and positions his cock right outside Sylvain’s entrance. He gently pushes in, then pulls out, then pushes in a little more. Sylvain is looking a little off to his right, a bit of a blush and rare shy expression on his face that Felix finds amusing.

Felix continues the slow in and out motion until he’s gone all the way, and pauses to settle in. Sylvain exhales deeply in satisfaction, and everything is quiet and still.

That is, until Felix starts moving again. He starts slowly but soon begins to speed up. Back and forth, he rocks in and out of Sylvain, who is blushing and panting heavily at this point. “Fuck, this is… you feel so good, Fe…” 

Felix lifts one hand and spits in it before wrapping around Sylvain’s dick. He moves it up and down while twisting it back and forth. Sylvain’s eyes are closed tight, and he’s straining the ropes binding his hands. “I don’t know how much longer I can last…” Felix continues to thrust and work his hand in a circular motion for about twenty more seconds before Sylvain makes a strangled noise and moans, “I’m coming!”

Sylvain’s cum shoots across his own chest, with some splattering on his neck. Felix stops thrusting but continues pumping gently until his partner finishes. They’re both breathing a little heavily. Felix pulls out, and reaches over to the nightstand to pluck two tissues from the box.

He begins cleaning Sylvain off, whose eyes are closed as he lays blissfully on the sheets. The redhead cracks an eye open and grins at his boyfriend. “Man, I wish you’d compliment me like that all the time. It feels nice.”

Felix offers him an amused huff. “Your ego doesn’t need any more stroking than it already receives. I just thought I’d give it a try and see how it worked out.” Felix found that he actually enjoyed indulging Sylvain in his praise kink more than he’d expected, but he wasn’t about to tell him that.

Once he’d wiped the mess off, he unties Sylvain’s wrists. Free to move, Sylvain immediately wraps his boyfriend in a hug. “Thanks, Fe. That was super sexy of you.”

It was Felix’s turn to look away and blush. “Don’t mention it. I just felt like you deserved to be rewarded for your good work ethic this past month."

“You forgot one thing, though.” Suddenly, Sylvain is pushing Felix down on the bed. His broad hands are on each of Felix’s thighs, pinning him to the bed. He looks straight at Felix and tosses him a devilish grin. “It’s not over until I’ve had my dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written an explicit sex scene so I have some room for improvement. Thank you for reading anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on tweeter if you want @ashofthetrash


End file.
